3 Degrees Of Beta Order Of Decay
3 Degrees of Beta: Order of Decay '''is an ongoing fantasy/sci-fi webcomic, drawn and written by monoUshi which began in February 2016. Summary Social worker Yung Sena has travelled to the city of Sanborn, Santa Rosa on a personal quest to answer a lifelong question from her father. Plot Yung Sena finds herself suffering from constant nightmares about her father, due to being a victim of 'Identiteits Lapurretta' she had her identity erased/stolen from her, causing Yung to have to restart her own life at the age of 19. Working as a social worker has seemed to mend the gap in her memories, but whether it fullfills her is another question, as she begins to reach out to 3 estranged girls who live in the Zauber district of Sanborn. Content Warnings Violence, nudity, alcohol abuse and harsh language. (Mostly NSFW, 18+ only.) Characters Yung Sena A young social worker stationed in Sanborn, Santa Rosa. Magi Anastasia Von Neumann A young witch who works for the Queen Vernietiger, and is ranked as Marchioness of the Beskytte Knights. Brunhilde Von Neumann -- Winona Landvik -- Humans Phelan Nelms A social worker who is friends with Sena. Macey Bronson Head of the department Sena works in. Other Mages Bruni Stein -- Enigma (Emma) Stein -- Bee Picard -- Hang Brantley -- Magi Types Rogan Rogans are mages based on 2 of the 4 Humours, Blood and Yellow Bile. Their history is incredibly violent, with their sister mage type being the Dalgins. This mage type has to have a pure bloodline to Rogans, going back to the very first species to exist. Their magic is based off the sun and its solar qualities, as such their powers weaken during the nightly hours. The 'deities' they worship are based off the first woman and man to ever have these powers, Lady Valerie and Lord Gethen. Whether they were real or fictional is still a point of debate within the Rogan communities, but most hold the strong opinion that they were real. Dalgin Dalgins are mages based off the 2 Humours Black Bile and Phlegm. Their history is one of bloodshed, mostly genocide from the Rogans as the Dalgins had a different culture and lifestyle, with their weaknesses including being in the sunlight, similar to vampires. Their magic is based off the moon, and the various species that are cousins with Dalgins range from vampires to demons.Various accounts of genocide against the Dalgins had been documented for generations, up until the first and last war that broke out between them, The Sapphire Shade war which lasted for 20 years. After this, the mage council was created to avoid outbreaks of killings between these two species, but the tensions still exist 300 years to the present day. The 'deities' Dalgins worship are Lady Serenity and Lord Ramon, who were also the first woman and man to have moon-based powers. Duelbloods Duelbloods are the stooges of Rogan mages, their blood has weaker links to the Rogan bloodlines, and they are viewed as lowly peasants created to work for the people of Lady Valerie and Lord Gethen. Since the majority of Rogans are wealthy families, Duelbloods are hired from them on a regular basis and are abused. Doebloods Doebloods are the stooges of Dalgin mages, their blood links to Dalgins being much weaker, but many wealthy Dalgin families do not use them as slaves or servants, as doebloods have violent characteristics similar to Reapers or demons. Violent and unruly, they go against the peaceful lifestyles of the Dalgins, and most are insane beyond comprehension. Hemomancers Hemomancers are a special type of mage who have direct blood links to Rogans, but have been shunned by the entire mage community for decades. Their powers as their name suggests, are based off blood. Each hemomancer can use this ability in different ways, and many records of their existance during the time of the founding Parents of Rogans and Dalgins are thought to be fake. They are mostly feared for being more powerful than vampires and Rogans, who are thought to be at the top of the mage hierarchy, due to their biological nature and general threat to humans as well. Their characteristics are similar to albinos, incredibly pale skin with pale hair, most range from pale blues to pinks. Witches Witches are categorized into 3 different schools of thought, lead by the 3 Great Witches. * '''Zuri - White Witches, specializing in healing properties and mental healing. The Mistress in charge is the White Pearl Witch, Oba. * Beltza - Black Witches, specializing in assault, spells and curses. The Mistress in charge is the Dark Nile Witch, Mississippi. * Grisa - Grey Witches, specializing in defence, aiding both White and Black witches with blood containing powerful magic derived of the first Witch Suzko Eraztuna. The Mistress in charge is the Blooming Witch, Norma. Mage Just as it sounds, basic mages who either work for the mage council or have other jobs, ranging from 'human' things like accounting, business, catering, services. Mage powers cover the basics, flying, mind reading, esper-like powers and teleportation. But various practices notorious to witches include necromancy which is strictly illegal, farming of mages for body parts and human/mage trafficking for experimental purposes. Mage and Human relations Humans and mages all in all have never had notable problems, surprisingly enough, due to mages being close knit and finding their own species more of a threat than humans. Whilst human engineering had once seemed like a huge threat to mages, it only boiled down to basics like building cars, pharmaceuticals and being able to herd sheep. Mages may see humans as somewhat inferior, their intelligence is seen as somewhat more fearsome. Humans naturally segregate themselves from mages regardless, but schools and universities do allow the two species to attend together, there are problems that do arise from the mixing, but the mage council exists to balance the books and ensure safety to both mages and humans, even though mages are ostracized far more. Trivia * The main quote, "From my rotting body, flowers shall grow and I am in them and that is eternity." is from the painter Edvard Munch. * The title '3 Degrees' comes from the artwork piece '3 Degrees of Certainty ||' (Source) * Dalgin and Rogan characteristics are based off the 4 Humours. (Source) External Links 3 Degrees of Beta Webcomic Category:Webcomics Category:Active Category:Action Category:Fantasy